1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image information detecting apparatus with an image information detecting unit that receives recording light representing image information, and records the image information by storing electric charges generated therein by the recording light. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image information detecting apparatus with a wireless transmission capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, in X-ray imaging for medical diagnosis or the like, various image information detecting devices with an image information detecting unit that receives recording light (X-ray, or the like) representing image information, and records the image information by storing electric charges generated therein by the recording light are proposed and put into practical use as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,614.
Most of these image information detecting devices include a charge readout means for reading out the electric charges stored therein as electrical signals. From the aspect of charge readout process, the optical-scan readout method in which the electric charges are read out by scanning the detecting unit with light beams, and electrical-scan readout method in which the electric charges are read out by electrically scan-driving TFTs (thin film transistors) or the like incorporated in the detecting unit, are widely known.
Recently, development of cassette type image information detecting device accommodated in a case, which is mountable and usable with an existing X-ray imaging machine or the like, has been underway, and functional improvement is anticipated. Further, image information detecting devices that include a communication cable for outputting electrical signals readout from the image information detecting unit to an external image processing unit are also known.
Further, image information detecting devices that include a wireless transmission means that wirelessly transmits electrical signals read out from the image information detecting unit to an external image processing device, thereby ensuring setting freedom of the device to an X-ray imaging machine without hindered by the communication cable, are also known as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 7(1995)-140255 and 2003-210444.
The image information detecting device with a wireless transmission capability described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 7 (1995)-140255 and 2003-210444, however, has only the wireless transmission means as a transmission means to an external device. Consequently, it has a problem that it is unable to transmit to the external device when wireless transmission is difficult, inappropriate, or the like.
In view of the circumstances described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image information detecting apparatus with a wireless transmission capability, and further operable for transmission to an external device when wireless transmission is difficult, inappropriate, or the like.